Flirting
by subhsreesaha
Summary: Flirt/Flirting this word is often associated with Abhijeet..If this Happens With Tarika? How will she manage? Lets see..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-**

Hey friends I am here again with a new story... And this time I have Something on_ Abhirika..._

Firstly to mention I've got this idea from a story which I recently read...

Now Start reading...

* * *

**" Flirting "**

"_Bus no. S145 chale gaye?_" She breathlessly reached the bus stop & asked the man standing there..

He was taken surprise as if she has asked him for his wallet..after a pause he replied, "_Nehi _"…

She took a sigh of relief..as she came to her normal breathing rate, she asked again, _" I see your tag..tum bhi Ardent Group(AG) me kaam karte ho?"_

He replied " _Ha kaam karta hu.."_

His voice was strong but polite..dressed in neat formals ,well shaved and look like a well cultured man..

She quickly look into his fingers…no rings..All this was fine but the short answers..She thought if he was simple sigh by nature or just plain arrogant..She was not one of them who would give up easily…

So..she couldn't resist talking to him further.. …

"_Hi..my name is Tarika,mei kuch din pehele_ AG_ join kia hai.."_ she extended her right hand hoping to involve him in a conversation..

"_Oho..bohot accha laga ye janke.. I am Siddhart.." _ He renderd a rather weak handshake and did not bother to extend the conversation..

"_Tum kaunsi depertment me ho Sid?... Mei tumhe Sid bula sakti hu na?" _She continued moving closer to him..

Tarika's pov- Wow! He smelled really nice.. Agar ho sake to mei iske sath ek bar to date per jaungi..nei nei ek bar se jada…

"_Mei training department mei hu..actualy mei waha ke coordinators me ek hu.." _After a small pause "_ Aur haa tum mujhe Sid bula sakti ho.."_

With those word he looked into her eyes for the first time..Once someone looks into her eyes , they got lost as if they are hypnotised by a magician..

The eye contact lasted for five seconds as it was abruptly ended by the arrival of the bus…

After that in the bus he was the one to restart the conversation..

"_How about you Tarika? Tum Kaunsi department me ho? Aur hamare company ke bare me kaise pata chala?"_

"Ye hui na baat.. ab aya na uuth(camel) pahar ke niche…meri ada and aankho ke chamak dekh ke bolne lage.." Tarika murmur under her teeth..

She gave him more details than he asked..about her department, work, collegues..and she didn't stop there..she also hinted that she was the girl to party with..

He listened with great interest but she could sense that he was a shy and quiet person..

Time is also heartless…both of them travelled almost ten kilometres for about thirty minutes… but for her it seems less than five minutes…

Both of them had started their day on a bright note and headed to the office…

….

….

….

After Tarika reached the office she went to her desk…being a new member she had very few responsibilities to handle..

She was almost through with her day's work within a few hours.. Her crazy mind was recollecting the time spent with Sid.. and her logical mind was telling that it would take more effort from her side to make things work…

Her trail of thoughts were disturbed by a loud voice from the corner of the room… she looked around to find what was happening…

A well built man with his shirt torn was walking out..he was involved in a argument with one of the staff member and had left the scene furiously…

Tarika was watching all this from her desk… He was very confused as if he didn't know where he wanted to go..Being an responsible employee she stepped in..

"_Excuse me sir.. mei apka koi madat kar sakti hu?" _ she asked him..

"_Uuum… Mujhe kuch nei pata.. samaj nei aa raha hai ki mei yaha kyu hu… yaha per Artist Association aisa kuch hai?" _he asked..

Tarika was right..hewas confused.. even more than she thought..There was no mention of the event that took place minutes back.. so, she choose to carry on with the flow…

"_Haan hai na..per iss office mei nehi… wo kuch blocks pehele hai ek.. agar aap chaye to mei apke madat kar sakti hu.." _

"_Oh! That's so sweet of you..mei Rohit monthly magazine ' The Sunshine' me column likhta hu.." _he introduced himself by extending his left hand..

"_Hello.. I am Tarika… Mei …" _But before she could complete her sentence.. she was dumb stuck by their hand shake.. What a firm, confident and strong handshake..she could see the veins visible on his strong forearm.. either he is very angry or must go to gym regularly..

Returning from her senses she continued "_Mujhe vi bohot acchi lagi apko help karke.. waise mei lunch ke lia bahar jaa rahi thi..So Rohit aap columnist ho? Aap kis Vishay per likhte ho?_

Unwillingly she ended the handshake and walked with him towards the exit door..she had indirectly mentioned about having lunch as well.. She was curious to see if he was sharp enough to catch it…

" _Jyadater Social affairs..Tarika.. hum issme aur bhi baatein kar sakte hai… lunch karte karte…"_ he replied with his left hand stretched to open the door for her… There was a smile on his lips which reads - _you are so Gorgeous!_

It was hard to believe that he was the same angry young man from a few minutes ago.. He took Tarika to an Indian restro…He asked her whether she was in hurry to get back in office..she assured that she was not..

They walked back all the way back instead of hiring a taxi..She left him at the Heritage Artist Association and returned back to her work…

…

…

…

After a rather eventful day , Tarika was sitting at her desk… Her wrist watch showed 7:10 p.m. She was waiting for her mobile to buzz..Usually its buzz between 7 to 7:05 p.m.. just then her phone beeped and a message appeared on the screen…_'Tyair rehna jaan.. Mei 5 min me pouchta hu..'_

Involuntarily a broad smile appeared on her face and she gave a flying kiss in reply…

Within five minutes the white Innova arrived.. She stepped in and kissed Abhijeet on his forehead…

"_Tho aj ka din kaisa gaya mera princess ki?" _He asked with the same enthusiasm, same undying love and same everlasting care as always…

"_Wonderful Abhi..ghar jate waqt bahar se dinner ley ker chal te hai.. thik hai_…" she replied..

" _Haan ye thik rehega.. Humare pas time kaha hai aj cooking ke lia..ghar jake bohot kuch packing karna hai…Mei tho bohot excited hu hamare kalke trip ke lia… bohot din baad apne dosto se nei apne family se mulakat hoga…"_

They stopped at a restro … Abhi order two meals for parcel..The person at the counter asked," _Aaplog sath mei kuch drinks lena chayenge?"_

Abhijeet replied "_ I will take Mango milkshake". _He turned toTarika and asked_" What about you , jaan?"_

"_Diet coke" _She replied..

He ordered,"_Mere lia ek Mango milkshake..aur ek Diet coke for __**my Wife**__… "_

…

_..._

_**Author's note—**_

_Phew…pehli part khatam… kaisi lagi? I know bohot kuch confusing hai … _

_First of all tell me Would you all like me to continue or I shall drop this idea…_

_Plz… review it matters a lot… _

_Tkcr.._

_SS_


	2. Flirting (II)

**Flirting (II)**

They reached home and ate their dinner watching some sports channel… She was barely interested in sports… Abhijeet tried to explain her how different rules applied to the game and in different format..

Tarika acted as if she cared..she saw his face brighten with excitement as he found a rule particularly tricky.. She nodded but hardly listened…

She loves him… He doesn't know how much…

After their dinner , they finished packing..and Abhijeet was as excited as a nursery kid whose Summer holidays were about to start after long boring exams…

Once he slept.. Tarika took out that Diet Coke Can from the fridge and headed towards the open balcony…

_Usually it take lot out from us when we meet different people in a day and try to connect with them Emotionally…_

She opened the balcony door of their apartment and stood there staring at the dark sky…even some of the stars which were usually visible were not there… it was completely Dark…

She took a couple of large sips… and revisited her day once again in her Mind… " _So, it was a day of three persons… Usually it would be two… But today there was Three…"_

She took one more sip and sat on the arm chair with her legs up on the table… A cold breeze was blowing letting her curls to fly in the air… it seems to be raining at night…

Unwillingly her eyes got moist.. She gulped all her sorrows along with her Coke…Sid..Rohit..Abhijeet.. She was living a fake life… But she only chose it…

Dr. Meheta's words crossed her mind as she closed her eyes and took a Deep breath…

"_You have to make a choice_ _Tarika… tum Abhijeet ko yaha chor ke ja sakti ho.. Humlog uska khayal rakhenge jaise sab patient ke rakte hai..aur nehi to tum use apne sath leke ja sakti ho…"_ It sound intensive but doctors can't be so diplomatic…

"_Abhijeet ke elawa mera aur koi nehi hai..mei uske bina nehi reh sakti.. I love him… I want to take him doctor…"_

_**Tum mile dil khile aur jine ko kya chahiye...**_

_**Tum mile dil khile aur jine ko kya chahiye...**_

The doctor explained.. "_I understand the emotions behind your words, Tarika..but its very complicated.. humlog use ek month se jyada observe kar chuke hai.. he has showed us Two distinct Personality…Some days even three… uss accident ke baad Abhijeet has developed an MPD… Mana ki wo ek accident tha..per Abhijeet us hadse ke lia apne apko jimmeder mante hai… Usse to ajj vi yei lagta hai ki uske dost ki maut ki wajah wo khud hai…_

_Isliye har Subha wo apne apko Siddhart samajker nind se jagta hai… kavi kavi kuch situation me jyada stress lene ki wajah se ek angry personality..Rohit ..bahar a jata hai…Aur baki samay wo normal life lead karta hai..as a CID officer and also as a responsible Husband…_

_As I have discussed earlier..We have no Idea where this Personality has come from… Sabse important baat yehhai ki…Abhijeet ka memory uss accident ke din aur uske pehele tak hi limited hai…"_

_**Na ho tu udas tere pas pas mai rahungi jindagi bhar...**_

_**Na ho tu udas tere pas pas mai rahungi jindagi bhar...**_

" _Yes doctor..per Multiple Personality Disorder bohot se cases me successful hua hai…by treating every personality with respect and attaintion.. proper love and care can make things happen.." _ she argued with the doctor with hope..

"_yeah, Tarika you don't know what you are signing up for… Aj tak jitnevi personality dekhe hai use bhi jyada ho sakte hai… Rohit Aur ki Khatarnak aur destructive ho sakte hai… iske liahar waqt nazar ke daire ne rakhna parta hai.. aur iske wajah se tum Khud ko aur Abhijeet ke aspass ke logo ovi problem mei dal rai ho… Tarika.. you are flirting dangerously with life! " _The doctor replied agitatedly…

_**Sare sansar ka pyar maine tujhi me paya...**_

_**Tum mile dil khile aur jine ko kya chahiye...**_

"_Mei sab samaj sakti hu doctor…but what's life without an impossible challenge? Mei yeh kar sakti hu.. mei har rojj two different personality ke admi se milne ke lia tyaar hu.."_ She said..

" _Tarika.."_ the doctor warned her.. "_ tumhe ussko har personality mei Engaged rakhna parega.. bohot acche se khayal rakhna parega.. aur ek ek personality me uska life interesting banana parege…"_

_**Gum hai kise ho..sara jaha chahe dusman ho…**_

_**Kya chahiye hatho me jo tera Daman ho…**_

"_Doctor I love Abhijeet… I love him in every form.. I love the challenge of making him fall in love every day..or rather twice a day…"_

_**Tu hai jaha manjil waha…Tu hai jaha manjil waha…**_

_**Dharkano ki tarah apne dil me mujhko chupa lo…**_

_**Tum mile dil khile aur jine ko kya chahiye...**_

She knew it was not for a day..or a month..it could take years..or worse it might never end..

Before taking Abhijeet with her from hospital… Tarika had to do lot of preparation…

She taiked to Ardent Group to carry out his drama daily.. and also checker with the Heritage Artist's Association about occasional visits whenever Rohit comes up.. And last but not the least Pune Cid team.. as because Mumbai cid team is like famiy to them..and seeing their beloved Officer in that situation is very much painfull…They all have helped her a lot in her toughest exam of life…

More than that she had prepared her mind to act… to involve… and most importantly Love…

The cold breeze had become even colder and its started to rain… it broke her chains of thoughts and brought her back to the present…

The tears had soaked her cheeks … and the Coke can was empty…

_**Pyar kavi marta nahi..hum tum marte hai..**_

_**Hote hai wo log amar..Pyar jo karte hai…**_

_**Jitna ada utni wafa..ek pyar se dekh lo…**_

_**Phir se jinda kar do…Tum mile…**_

She went inside.. washed her face and went to bed… she kept starring to her Abhi's sleeping face…

Tarika's pov—"_ kinta cute dikhta hai na mera Abhi… Sote hua to aur vi acche lagte hai… Aur Kal ke trip ke lia kitna Khush hai na… Sirf Abhi hi nei..pura CID team wait kar raha hai apne Abhijeet Sir se milne ke lia… vaghwan bhi kaisa khel khelte hai.. pehle ye mujhse flirt karta tha.. aur ab mujhe har rojj…" _She took a big sigh.. and kissed on his forehead…

_**Tum mile dil khile aur jine ko kya chahiye...**_

_**Na ho tu udas tere pas pas mai rahungi jindagi bhar...**_

_**Sare sansar ka pyar maine tujhi me paya...**_

_**Tum mile dil khile aur jine ko kya chahiye...**_

She had to get ready again to meet Siddhart… the following morning_…_

…

…

…

"_Bus no. S145 chale gaye?_" She breathlessly reached the bus stop & asked the man,Siddhart , standing there…

**Author's note—**

**COMPLETED… **I know.. sab log jute, chappal, danda, Tamatar hath mei leke baithe ho… Kuch Jyada ho gaya na? Jo bhi marna hai mar do..Plz.. Pehele review to kar do… & sorry if I hurt Somebody… Its just a mare Idea…

Tkcr..

SS


End file.
